


The Gatekeeper

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Fighting Monsters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black-Granger Family, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: Her life as a gatekeeper isn't easy. Managing a rebellious teenage daughter who has her heart set on leaving her mark on Hogwarts, saving the wizarding world, and raising three other children, Hermione has a lot on her plate. And her eldest daughter doesn't seem to be making it any easier for her.Sequel to Fighting Monsters.





	The Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I don't have an idea for where this story will go but we'll find out together.
> 
> This is the second part of my story "Fighting Monsters". If you haven't read that then you might be a little confused on Hermione's role as a gatekeeper but not too much.

 

**The Gatekeeper**

**Chapter One: _Next Generation_**

* * *

_"Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total; of all those acts will be written the history of this generation."_

_—Robert Kennedy_

* * *

"Are you excited?" A boyishly low voice asked from beside her.

Emma Black-Granger rolled her light brown eyes as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts clad in her green robes. "I'm excited to have a class that only meets once every Friday," She snorted, throwing her arms around the back of her head lazily. "So much free time—" The witch trailed off dreamily.

The sixteen-year-old couldn't wait for the time she would have freed up to come up with a Graduation prank. It wasn't until next year, but she wanted it to be the best there was. Even better than Uncle Ron's brother's pranks they used to pull during their years at Hogwarts.

She was good, but she knew she could be even better.

Albus Potter shook his head, sea blue eyes stunned, as he looked over his best friend. "More pranks? I thought we were finished?" He licked his dry lips nervously; he didn't like the mad look in those brown orbs.

"Live a little Potter!" A teen their age, with almost bleached hair, said as he ruffled Albus's black hair. "Emma is right, we only have a year to leave our mark. We're like the golden—"

Albus cuts him off with a snort. "No, we're not like them at all. People have told us this, constantly. Did you know some of the Professors refer to us as the anti-trio; we've left no positive mark on this school, Draco."

The blonde in question sighed. "Albus. Have you forgotten who we are?" He said with irritation, strengthening his grip when Potter tried to move away. "…we're the ones who prank Professors when there is a surprise exam that no one has studied for; we're the ones who give these students hope! It's our job to put smiles on these kid's faces by making these Professors look like the tools they are,"

"Draco is right," Emma grinned. "We give them all joy, even if other people don't see it that way."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, we're hero's!"

"…we may crack a smile or two, but, we're no hero's," Albus mumbled once he was finally free from Draco's grip. "My father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Mione—" Emma looked away at the mention. "—they were the ones who made a difference. We'll never top what they did," He confessed.

Emma sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. "…who cares, they aren't so great."

Draco raised an unamused brow. "They ended a wizarding war. They're brilliant."

"Yeah, I've heard it all before," Emma changed the subject, wrapped her arms around her friends, grinning, as she led them to their classroom. "Now, let's get to class and see who our new Professor is."

"It's strange that they didn't tell us who was teaching it," Albus mumbled as they approached the open door. "…who could it be?"

Draco shrugged as they reached the door. "Whoever it is, I bet they're some new Professor who doesn't even know what they're doing." He huffed, taking in some familiar and unfamiliar faces in the classroom.

Emma sat in between her friends, leaning her head into her palm, as she tapped her wand against the wooden desk; bored. Her light brown eyes drifted to the other sixth years that had been accepted into this class. Because it was new, and no one wanted to chance having a random teacher, only a dozen or more students had decided to take it.

The name of the course itself was wearisome.

Emma snorted to herself, whispering. "…what kind of person names their class the introduction to the Ripple Effect anyway?"

"I don't know, I thought it was a pretty precise name, leaving nothing yet everything to the imagination." Emma sat up rather abruptly, face flushed, as the smooth voice spoke from in front of the room. "…and I thought it was kind of cool," The woman shrugged.

Emma shook her head, eyes connecting with those eyes she had personally watched darken over time. The excited shouts, and whispers, from her classmate's mute to her ears as she took in the sight. There, at the front of the class with that annoying smile everyone was so charmed by, stood her mother.

Hermione Black-Granger, the very women millions of people claimed to be her look alike. If it weren't for Emma's darker hair, and having it cut slightly shorter than her mothers, they'd be identical. In looks but definitely not behavior.

While Hermione was a great student not causing too much trouble, aside from golden trio tasks, Emma took more after Bellatrix. She loved quidditch the moment Bellatrix introduced her to the sport and couldn't wait to bring it all together once she attended the school. And she was also responsible for some major pranks and hexes that went down in Hogwarts.

Emma had almost died with laughter when she first met McGonagall. She soon proved that just because she looked like her mother didn't mean she acted like her.

Ever since then, the Headmistress has been warrying of meeting any new Black-Granger family members.

She was broken from her thoughts by Draco nudging her, glaring. "Why didn't you tell me Aunt Mione was going to be our Professor? It's awesome, but I would have liked a warning," He hissed.

"…me too," Emma mumbled to herself, looking away when Hermione glanced her way briefly.

One of their classmates, a Hufflepuff, named Eric waved his hand eagerly. "Mrs. Black-Granger, is it true that you went under cover as a spy to get close to the Dark Lord just to take him out during the war?"

Emma groaned, dropping her head onto the desk. She only felt slightly better as Albus patted her on the back soothingly; she chose to ignore Draco's laughter for now.

"Well…" Hermione laughed softly, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

Another student, a female Slytherin, they called Darcey called out. "Is it true you took on a siren during your third year?"

"This is so embarrassing," Emma huffed, face flushed red.

Albus decided to put his friend out of her misery, raising his hand. "Excuse me Professor, I'm interested in knowing what our class lesson plan looks like; since we only meet once a week."

"Ah, yes," Hermione nodded toward him gratefully; seeing so much of Harry inside him at this moment. "My class, as you know, is called the Ripple Effect. Does anyone know what it is?"

Emma sighed heavily, lifting a hand, when the class looked around confused. It wasn't their fault, it was a muggle theory after all.

Hermione gestured to her, expectant. "Emma?"

"…it's a muggle theory in correspondence to the chaos theory, where a phenomenon with a minute localized change in a complex system can have a tremendous effect elsewhere." Emma supplied with practiced ease; she had read about it in a book located in their family library at the Manor.

Hermione nodded, accepting the answer. "And why is it not studied in the wizarding world?" She asked, leaning back against her black desk with her arms crossed.

Emma snorted. "Because they don't want to admit muggles and muggle-borns' actually have information that's worthwhile?" When Hermione raised an unimpressed brow Emma cleared her throat, sitting up. "…because in the wizarding world we have the means to time travel. Even if something is changed in an unfavorable way, they believe it was bound to happen and that they could just fix it with magic."

"And why is it naïve of them to think that?" Hermione asked.

Emma shrugged, saying the obvious. "…because they have time travel, such a dangerous tool to their disposal; as well as magic. If anything, they should be cautious and take this theory seriously." Emma shifted in her seat at the proud look on her mother's face.

Hermione nodded her head in approval. "The Ripple, or butterfly, effect states that every simple change can have devastating altercations to that which was affected. I named this class after this theory because I want to stop chaos from occurring by being proactive."

"Voldemort—" Hermione continued despite the gasps of fear in the classroom. "—he became what he was because Professors were afraid to teach their students the grey areas of magic. Keeping certain information from our students, because we think they aren't ready, is setting them up to fail. My friends and I weren't ready for the war, but we made ourselves ready."

Hermione crossed her arms, frowning. "My friends and I got into a lot of trouble trying to uncover the things this school tried to keep hidden; I'm here to stop the trend. A theory if you will, that if I educate you all on what is normally forbidden or avoided…then maybe you all won't be inclined to seek it from a dangerous source."

Hermione laughed softly. "I know I could have used a class like this when I was your age,"

"So," Draco was the first to speak, grinning. "You'll teach us anything we want to know? Even dark magic?" He asked, lowering his voice at the mention.

Only Emma noticed her mother falter slightly. She could tell by the shaking of her dark eyes and the hint of purple surrounding her, indicating she had drawn a shield, before it fled quickly.

Hermione seemed to catch herself though, grinning darkly. "I will teach you of it…but everything we learn, stays in this classroom. You are the select few who are going to be gifted with this information. As sixth years, I want to see you use this knowledge to prepare you for your final year assessment."

One of the student groaned, whispering. "…I almost forgot about that."

Over the years, Hogwarts had changed their style of graduating. Now instead of having a final thesis, in addition to the N.E.W.T.S., every seventh year will have to use their magical abilities to go up against a challenge Hogwarts has prepared them for. They will be graded out of 100 points and judged by three Professors.

Everyone was dreading it. James, Albus's older brother, had been freaking out months ahead of his test. He passed, obviously, but at what cost?

"Don't worry," Hermione supplied. "After my course, you will all be more than ready,"

Draco, ever the eager student, stood. "Can I pick the first topic?" He asked, causing an uproar from the other students who demanded the first pick. "She's my bloody Aunt!" He hissed, daring them to say something.

"Actually, I have a brilliant way to decide," Emma shivered at that smile her mother gave; she always wore it whenever she would surprise Emma at home after hearing from Bellatrix that she had gotten detention too many times. "…whoever can write me the best, two thousand-word, essay on the topic of their choice gets to go first." She said, clapping her hands together as her students groaned.

Emma shivered at the thought. "I tried to warn you all that she was evil," Even though she could write the essay in her sleep.

"Who cares," Draco scoffed. "If my essay is the best then I get a whole class dedicated to me!"

Hermione looked over at the clock. "Since you all have work to do, I'll let you out early. Have a nice week, see you all next Friday with those essays!" She called out over the scrapping of chair legs on the floor as the students hurried.

"Come on," Albus said with a grin. "We can all brainstorm our ideas before our match today,"

Emma waved her hand lazily. "I'll catch up."

Draco and Albus nodded before they too left the classroom to start their papers. Leaving the two witches alone in the empty classroom.

"…what are you doing here?" Emma got to the point, moving to stand in front of her mother with her arms crossed. "Thought you'd be out of town for work or something,"

Hermione turned around from her desk to smile. "There was a position available and I couldn't pass up the chance to teach," She said with ease, brushing back a wild lock from her daughters' face.

Emma didn't fight the touch but huffed anyway. "You could have told me you were coming,"

"I sent all three of you owls," Hermione frowned. "Eddy and Rosie responded to me. I thought you were just too busy to write back so I assumed you had gotten my letter,"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mum, you know I don't like writing or receiving owls; texting is faster."

Hermione laughed richly. "You and I know it but at Hogwarts you have to follow some different rules,"

"…why are you really here?" Emma asked after a pause. "Does it have to do with your  _job_?" She hinted to her mother's work as a gatekeeper.

"Is it so crazy to believe that I actually wanted to use this as a way to be closer to you, your mother, and your brothers and sister?" Hermione asked with a heavy sigh; grabbing her wand from her desk.

Emma snorted, crossing her arms, not convinced. "No—all you care about is your work." She snapped without thinking, instantly regretting the words once they left her mouth.

That wasn't fair. Her mother did her best to protect the world and make it back home to them.

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought," Hermione smiled sadly at her eldest daughter.

Emma, ever like Bellatrix, snapped once more, out of irritation, instead of apologizing. "Does your being here, have anything to do with the dead body that turned up in The Forbidden Forest?" She accused.

Hermione didn't falter, face impassive, as she brushed passed her daughter with ease. "Get to class, Emma," She called over her shoulder before leaving her daughter behind in the empty classroom.

"…that's what I thought," Emma huffed.

All her mother thought about was work.

* * *

**Months before Emma's First Year**

**Slytherin Manor**

"…Bella—" Hermione began, entering their kitchen to put some space between the two witches.

Her wife cut her off, viciously. "You better go and talk to her before I kill the little brat!" Bellatrix hissed, voice soothing the bookworm even despite the obvious anger.

Hermione rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Right then." She had just come home from a late night at the ministry when she heard the familiar shouting in the family room. "What are you two arguing about this time?" She tries to hide the smile, but she couldn't help it.

What are the odds that Bellatrix would get a taste of her own medicine and see what her own parents had to deal with when she was growing up? And Emma wasn't even a teenager yet.

"She nearly blew up the whole kitchen trying to use magic when she knows she isn't supposed to; I swear, for someone so smart she can be daft," Bellatrix growled as she tried in vain to calm herself. "…for some reason she listens to you, so, sorry for dragging you into this but—"

Hermione shook her head. "—Bella, no, it's fine. This is my family, you're not dragging me into anything; I'll talk to her."

"Okay, thank you," Bellatrix whispered, glancing to the living room where said daughter was. "She just—ugh, I can't deal with her sometimes."

Hermione laughed richly. "It's because you two are just alike, Bella…" Hermione pauses before meeting black eyes. "I think it's time I gave her the talk,"

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix gaped.

Hermione shook her head. "The other talk!" She hissed.

"Oh, yes, I agree, much better." Bellatrix snorted. "I was this close to hexing you,"

Hermione laughed with her. "I wouldn't blame you." She turned back to the living room as she readied the speech she had practiced for this occasion.

"You're in so much trouble," Hermione almost laughed at the sound of Rosie's voice as the little girl stuck her tongue out at Emma from the stairs.

Emma, from the couch, growled. "Shut up you little—"

"Hey," Hermione chose this moment to announce herself; Emma straightened up at the sound of her voice, nervous. "…Rosie, how about you give us a moment to talk? Then I'll be right up to tell you a bedtime story,"

Rose scrunched her face up. "Mum, bedtime stories are for babies. I'm seven."

"My mistake," Hermione smiled kindly. "…then I guess I won't have to tuck you in or—"

"—no!" Rose shouted. "I changed my mind," She said before running upstairs eagerly.

Hermione waited until she heard the door close upstairs before she glanced at the ten-year-old sulking on the couch. She hadn't planned to tell any of their children what she really does at the ministry because she thought they were too young. But Emma was acting out to get her attention and she couldn't have it once the witch began Hogwarts.

So, she had to confess in hopes of getting her daughter to understand the situation.

"This is the third time this month that I've had to come home early from work or cut a trip short because your mother tells me you're acting out," Hermione began, eyes narrowed at her look alike.

Emma scoffed, brown eyes filled with unkept emotion. "Then try being home more, maybe I won't have to act out!" She exclaimed, growing angrier as Hermione kept a blank face. "Do you even care about us at all? You're always working, even ma makes it home on time and she's the head Auror at the ministry! You can't care about us you just—"

"—do you want to know what my real job is?" Hermione cut off the rant.

Emma released a heavy sigh and let her shoulders sag. "…now you're going to tell me, all these years? What. Did I force you to come home one too many times, is this your breaking point? If so, then I don't—"

"I wanted to wait until you were older, but, you will be attending Hogwarts soon and I want you to be focused on your studies. I can't have you bringing this attitude to school," Hermione stood abruptly, Emma flinched at the swift movement, and held up a hand. "So, I'm going to tell you."

Emma blinked, mouth a gape, as she looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "…okay? What is it then?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, contemplating. "I would just show you my memories but…" She didn't want her daughter to know everything about her work and the house rulers above. "It's a long story…one that may change the way you see Dumbledore or—"

"Surprise, surprise, the creepy old wizard who led Uncle Harry on a wild goose chase turned out to be a bad guy or something," Emma muttered sarcastically.

Hermione snickered. "Yes. He used us all, and he left me with power I didn't even want; let alone ask for. Now I'm forced to make difficult decisions."

"What do you do?" Emma whispered.

"I am a gatekeeper. Dumbledore became one when he died and right before my Uncle died, he gave me the ability of a gatekeeper. I can open doors to other universes, but my job is to rid the world of evil beings; to keep this world safe." Hermione said, trying to put it in a way her daughter would understand. "The ministry doesn't know; only me and your mother—"

Emma frowned. "Not even grandma and grandpa?" She shook her head when her mom shrugged noncommittally.

"I work with the detectives and we keep an eye on criminals within the wizarding world. Those who pose an extreme threat, I vanish them to The Point of No Return where they face judgement from those higher up." Hermione said vaguely.

Emma bit her bottom lip. "…you're serious? There are what, other universes besides our own?"

"Yes, and sometimes powerful beings from those worlds leak into our own; that's where I come in." Hermione confirmed, watching the girl carefully. "…that's why I'm not home as often as any of us would like. I need you to understand, I want to spend time with you, all of you, but—I didn't ask for this. But it is what it is,"

And it's not like she turned Salazar down when he gave her a choice. But her thirst to know more outweighed her logic.

"Ma will vouch for you?" Emma sighed when her mother nodded. "Okay then, I get why you have to be away. Wish you didn't, but," She trailed off with a shrug.

Hermione moved to sit beside her daughter. "Yeah, I'll tell you the whole story another time,"

"I'm counting on it." Emma smirked. "So, can you like go to random worlds just for fun? Could you take me to one?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, threatening. "Don't make your mother have to reach out to me unless it's good news for a whole year; then we'll talk."

Emma huffed. "A year? Come on!"

"Take it or leave it," Hermione shrugged.

"Fine." The young girl groaned softly; rising to her feet.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Where you are going?"

Emma gestured to the kitchen sheepishly. "To apologize before ma loses her patience with me." She turned around and slowly made her way into the other room; sweat dripping from her forehead.

She was not looking forward to this talk.

* * *

"Hey Rose,"

A young girl with short brown, wild, hair looked up with a bright smile. Her dark brown eyes took in the sight of the brown-haired boy approaching her. His hair was short and slightly spiked up with the help of gel; eyebrows arched mischievously. The robes he wore to symbolize that he was a Gryffindor hang loosely at his sides, almost falling off his shoulders. She resisted the urge to straighten his tie when he sat beside her in the Great Hall.

Gosh, she was just like her mum.

The second year smiled at her best friend. "Hey Jacob, how was class?"

"Boring as usual," The brown haired twelve-year-old shrugged before wrapping an arm around her shoulder; Rose found herself leaning into it with ease. "I wish I could be in that class your mum is teaching. Tried asking people what it was about but they wouldn't say a word! No one, not even that loose lipped Slytherin,"

He sulked, pouting his lip at her. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming? I had to be blindsided like one of those gaping first years; and when are you going to introduce me to her? I have so many questions,"

Rose shook her head. "You wouldn't want to meet her, she isn't so interesting," She lied fluently with a small smirk in place. "And maybe you can register to take the class with her in four years when we're sixth years,"

But she doubted her mother would still be around in a few years. It was wishful thinking, to have her close to home, but she knew the reality. Her mother was a gatekeeper and that was a job that never seemed to stop. But she understood why her mother had to do it, she was saving the world; it didn't mean she loved them any less.

She just wished Emma understood that. But her older sister always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Ah, that's so mean, see people think you're so sweet but I know the truth." He taunted. "…oh, your crush is coming," Jacob whispered into her ear.

Rose nudged his shoulder sharply as a blush crept up; she looked around wildly. "W-will you stop, we're just friends," She hissed, trying to fix her wild hair but failed.

"That's what they all say," He said teasingly before he raised his voice; shouting over the noise around them. "Hey, Weasley, over here!" Jacob leaned in closer once the redhead began approaching. "I just think we can help each other out. I can hook you up with Jaclyn and you get me close to her brother," He suggested.

Rose made a face, disgusted. "RJ? You like him? He's like another brother to me, and two years older than you. You'd have a better chance with my real brother," She snorted at the thought.

"Although Edward is beautiful, he's way out of my league and straight as an arrow. Shame he hasn't picked anyone to take to the ball yet, what's up with him?" Jacob asked with a frown.

Rose shrugged. "…he likes to do his own thing, that's all,"

"Hey guys," Jaclyn, the youngest Weasley, said with a grin.

She had long red hair and dozens of freckles scattered across her face just like her father. Her blue eyes were sharp, observative, as she eyed the duo across from her.

Jacob waved at her lazily. "Why are you so late?"

"Ugh, the upperclassmen made all the underclassmen stay back to polish the brooms for the match today," The redhead huffed, pale face flushing with irritation when one of her opponents walked into the hall. "…here comes the worst of them all. I am not looking forward to going against your sister, Rose." The young girl jumped violently when Emma locked eyes with her.

Jacob looked around, snorting, when he saw the older witch approaching at a fast pace. "Geez, do you think she heard you from there?" He asked, quickly turning back around to act nonchalant when Emma reached them; glaring.

"Rosie," Emma hissed, leaning against her arm that she placed on the table; she was towering over her little sister. "Why didn't you warn me?" She asked.

Rose frowned. "Em, she sent us all letters."

"You know I don't read those bloody things," Emma hissed, leaning in to whisper softly. "…why do you think she's really here? Maybe to deal with the problem Hogwarts has been having?"

The youngest daughter rolled her eyes. "She's here to teach, Emma." She said in a voice that hinted they would talk about it later.

Emma pursed her lips, standing. "Fine…" She glanced at Jaclyn before leaving. "…you better watch your back out there today Weasley. Just because you're a family friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Jaclyn swallowed, watching the witch walk away to her waiting friends. "…what did she say to you?"

Rose waved her off. "Just getting at me for borrowing one of her shirts without asking,"

"Sisters," Jacob snorted. "I'm so glad I'm on only child."

Jaclyn raised a brow. "Yes, it explains so much,"

Rose had to stop herself for snorting out her milk from laughing so hard.

* * *

**One Month before Rose's First Year**

**Slytherin Manor**

"You know," Hermione began, pausing to take a sip of red wine, as she watched her daughter play outside through the kitchen window. "…I think Rosie has a crush on Jaclyn. Wouldn't stop talking about her this one night I came home."

Ron raised an eyebrow and turned around to face his best friend. "Really?" He glanced outside where the two girls were playing wizards chess in the garden. "…not sure how I should feel about that, honestly. If Rosie were a boy I would give her a proper scare but she's not—and Bella would probably kill me for scaring her little dove," He snorted.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I just wanted to see how it was from your perspective. Does Jaclyn ever mention Rosie?"

Ron laughed sheepishly. "If she does, I don't hear about it. I'm her dad, you know? Her mum probably talks to her about this stuff. And in my experience, Jackie slams her mouth shut whenever I walk into the room when she and her mother are talking,"

Hermione laughed at the thought of Lavender and Jaclyn keeping Ron out of their gossip. She didn't blame them; she had grown up with the redhead and knew how oblivious he could be.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be gone longer for work," Ron asked after a moment of silence. "Bella told Harry and I, when we were working with a case at the office, that you would have your hands tied longer than you thought." He explained.

The woman shook her head. "My daughter is starting her first year at Hogwarts, I have a few things I want to teach her before she leaves; and I want to walk with her to the station. I may not always be around for every moment, but, I'm always there to see my kids off."

"Speaking of kids," Ron trailed off when he caught sight of hair, black as night, coming into view. "Hey little man!" He called out excitingly.

The four-year-old waved wildly. "Hi Uncle Ron!" He said before running up to his mother, gazing up at her with those soft dark eyes he obtained from Bellatrix. "Mum, I'm hungry, I want juice!" He cheered, throwing his hands up happily.

Hermione brightened, picking him up with ease. "I thought Eddy was making you a snack?" She placed him on her right hip, moving to open the fridge with her free hand to get the juice.

"He's sleepy," Her youngest said, gaining a nod from her, before he shook his head. "No! Do the magic!" He begged with wide eyes.

Hermione held up the grape juice. "You'll see all the magic you want when we drop your brother and sisters off for school, okay?"

The child nodded, bangs bouncing on his forehead with the motion. "M'kay,"

"Hey, I'm going to check in on Edward, can you watch the girls? The protection spell around the house is in place but you never know," Hermione said to her friend as she walked towards the living room.

Ron nodded. "Sure, I think I'll show them how wizards chess is really played." He smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't hurt them too bad,"

If there was one thing the redhead was good at, was wizards chess.

"Bye Uncle Ron!" The child called out, slurring Ron's name slightly.

Ron waved. "Bye Tom,"

* * *

"So?"

Edward glanced up from the book he had invested himself in for the week as he prepared for an upcoming exam. He had received his mothers letter about her coming to the school to teach weeks ago; by the frown Emma had on her face during lunch, she had, once again, failed to read the letter.

So, he wasn't too surprised when he heard everyone fangirling about his mother's arrival or the barrage of questions that were being thrown at him before he left to the library for peace.

But he couldn't stop himself from being slightly flabbergasted when she joined him in the library.

Edward looked at his mother, frowning. "So?"

Hermione laughed at the oblivious look on his face. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" She picked a piece of lint from her black robes.

"I told you, I'm not into that stuff, mum." The fourteen-year-old said softly before gesturing to the book in front of them. "Now, can we get back to our talk on magical creatures? I'm going to ace this exam,"

Hermione snorted. "You've been reading about magical creatures since the moment you could read; you'll be fine." She waved her finger, closing his book with a thump, and giggled at his fail to glare.

It just didn't fit his charming face. Whenever he glares, he looks like he's trying to focus on making objects move with his mind; it's hilarious.

"You should take Tonks." Hermione suggested.

Edward made a face, disgusted. "She's my cousin!"

"As a friend," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And from what she's told me, you have plenty of girls who are dying you to ask them, so ask!" She whisper shouted to avoid getting scolded by the librarian.

Her son groaned, freckles darkening as he blushed. "Mum, I don't even want to go to the stupid thing. Why can't I just stay in my dorm and catch up on my readings?"

"Because I don't want you to miss being a teenager, the books can wait, trust me. This will be one of the best nights of your life," She tried to sway him eagerly.

But he only shook his head. "Ma said you had a terrible night when you went; Uncle Ron made you run crying or—"

"Okay, I thought I told Bella to stop telling you all that story," Hermione hid her blushing face in the palm of her hands. "Just go with some friends or—"

Edward changed the subject quickly. "I thought you were going home after class?"

"…your mother doesn't get off work for a few more hours and your brother still has some time with the sitter," Hermione allowed the subject change and decided to give him a break. "I was planning on staying to watch your sister play," She mumbled.

Edward grinned, eyes bright with joy. "Seriously? This is awesome, you can sit with me, Tonks, and RJ," He couldn't hide his excitement if he wanted to. "We haven't all watched a match, as a family, in years…this is going to make Emma so happy."

"But," He scoffed. "She'll act like it doesn't."

Hermione sighed, looking around the familiar library. "I'm sure she will."

She looked up when she felt a comforting hand on hers, Edward smiled. "…she may not show it but your presence here, no matter the reason, means so much to her. And you're teaching her, it's all she's ever wanted,"

"What? To try to one up me in class?" Hermione joked.

"—to learn from the best. Remember the look on her face when you taught her how to form her Patronus?" He explained. "I'd never seen her happier."

Hermione leaned back in her seat with a soft smile. "You're so smart, you get that from me I presume,"

"Don't let ma hear you so that," Edward shook his head. "I'm serious, I don't want to suffer through another debate when I'm home for Holiday."

Hermione went to retort when a voice called out to them. "Miss Granger—ah, my apologizes, it's Mrs. Black-Granger now isn't it?" Hermione smiled brightly at the sight of her old Professor. "Hello Edward, I see you're prepared for your upcoming exam." She noted with pride at his choice of literature.

Edward nodded with a polite smile. "Of course, Headmistress." He stood with the book in his hand, straightening his robes, before he gestured to the door. "Mum, I'm going to go catch up with Tonks and RJ, I'll see you at the match later?"

"Bye Eddy," Hermione said softly before she watched him leave. "…it's been a while," She turned her attention to the older woman.

"It has," McGonagall sat in the now empty seat. "Edward, he's brilliant, most promising student in Ravenclaw; you must be proud."

Hermione hummed, twirling her wand between her fingers. "I'm proud of all my children." She said automatically.

"Of course," McGonagall said sheepishly. "Rose is also a delight, and I'm sure Tomas will be ahead of his classmates when it's his turn to attend…are there any more children I should prepare for?"

Hermione laughed. "No, we're finished, but I assume my mother wishes otherwise. But it's easy to ask for more grandchildren when you're not the ones raising them." She paused. "You didn't mention Emma in your list,"

The almost green look on her old Professors face almost made her snort. "…I admit, when she first arrived I had so much hope. She looked exactly like you, so I assumed she'd be your identical—"

"But she's more like Bellatrix," Hermione couldn't stop the rumble in her throat from laughing.

Every one of Emma's Professors made the mistake to underestimate the witch. Allowing her to get away with far too many pranks before they saw her for what she really was. Now, they keep a special eye out; but it only encourages the witch to be better at what she does. Hermione has stopped trying to fix it. Bella was just like Emma, and she turned out fine.

As long as Hermione wasn't called to McGonagall's office because of Emma, then she wouldn't get involved.

"Don't get me wrong, she's one of my brightest students but she wreaks so much havoc at times," The older woman sighed. "…but she's getting better, I suppose."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her while I'm here, keep her out of trouble," She knew shouldn't make promises she couldn't keep; but the hope in McGonagall's eyes were worth it.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you suddenly interested in teaching at Hogwarts?" Hermione barely paused in twirling her wand, looking up, curious. "I wasn't notified about your class until a few weeks ago from one of the heads at the ministry through mail. Does this have anything to do with your work and the current situation we've had? I thought this was out of your domain, shouldn't they be sending Bellatrix and her group of Auror's to investigate?" She asked, voice low to avoid someone overhearing.

Hermione placed that charming smile on her face, a mask. "I just want to be closer to my family, Professor, take a break from work. Besides," She stood from the table with ease; the older woman joining her. "Bella would have more information for you, but I doubt she would be able to tell you anything,"

"It's classified and all, so," Hermione shrugged.

McGonagall smiled tightly. "I've never known you to take breaks, Hermione. Especially during your years at school, you continued to study until you were ahead of the rest. It shocks me that you would retire, so soon,"

Hermione blinked. "Not retired, just a break is all,"

"Well, use your time here well. But I know you will, and the students seem to be in love with your class already," McGonagall confessed. "Now, I should get back to my office, I have duties to attend to."

Hermione nodded politely as she dismissed herself. "…goodbye Professor."

* * *

"Aye, Emma, it's coming your way!" Draco called out over the vicious wind before throwing the quaffle across the field to his captain; he barely missed getting knocked off his broom from an impatient Gryffindor who had been trailing him the whole match.

Emma caught it with one hand, leaning forward as she sped towards the goal. "Woo catch me if you can!" She taunted, adrenaline rushing through her veins as the crowd cheered her on.

It was the first match of the year and the turnout was great. Everyone at the school seemed to be here, they had to expand the stands to make room for more spectators. The arena was shaking from the roars and cheers from the raunchy crowd.

"I've got you covered, go!" Albus said right before he used his bat to block a Bludger from knocking her off her broom.

Brown eyes narrowed, Emma held up the quaffle as she approached the goal. "…too slow!" She hissed, throwing the quaffle with strength she had gained from weeks of workouts.

"Shit!" Jaclyn hissed when she narrowly missed blocking the quaffle from her goal.

"And Emma Black-Granger scores another ten points for Slytherin!" The announcer yelled loud for all to hear. "This puts Slytherin ahead!"

Draco cheered, one arm in the air, as he watched from below. "Nice!"

"That's how it's done," Albus slapped her hand as she made her way over to him. "You're showing off more than usual, does this have anything to do with you mum watching?"

Emma scoffed, flushed, as she moved away from him. "As if," Despite her denial, she couldn't stop the spark of joy she got when she looked into the crowd to see her mother cheering along with the crowd.

"Yeah Emma!" Edward screamed along with his mother. "Rosie aren't you going to cheer?"

She sighed, sheepish. "I would never hear the end of it from Jaclyn if she caught me cheering for the wrong team."

"Isn't that the truth," Jacob said, nudging his friend, and whispering. "Hey! You said you would introduce me to RJ!"

Rose hissed. "I said no such thing—introduce yourself! He's right there," She gestured to the redheaded boy who was talking to Edward and Tonks near her mother's side.

"…here comes another one," Edward mumbled, watching as a fan of his mothers approached her.

Tonks hissed as Edward held her back when she tried to interfere. "Can't they leave us in peace?"

"Mrs. Black-Granger, did you ever play quidditch when you attended Hogwarts?" Another first year, out of many, asked her once the crowd calmed down.

Edward and Rose snorted at the thought of their mother on a broom playing what she called, when Bellatrix wasn't around, a barbaric sport.

Hermione had dealt with the worst swarm of fans with questions for her in the morning right before her class. She had found some peace in the library and even snuck into the astronomy tower to avoid the curious students when it became too much. She adored their thirst to know more but sometimes it could be exhausting.

"No questions, please, I'll answer them another time," Hermione smiles charmingly, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm just a regular quidditch mum here to cheer on her daughter," Her brown eyes, that had grown slightly darker through the years, turn to gaze out onto the field.

Emma feels her breath hitch as their eyes meet over the loud noise around them.

"She could at least wear Slytherin gear as she cheers us on," Draco huffed, shaking his head at his Aunt.

Emma laughs, taking in her mother's Gryffindor fan gear. "She says green isn't really her color,"

"Whatever," Draco scoffed before gesturing to the field. "Come on, we have a match to win."

Emma looked away when she received a confident nod from her mother. She gave Draco a sharp grin before they both threw themselves back into the game.

There on out Emma felt unstoppable because of her mother's presence.

* * *

"Hey," Emma looked up from the bench as Draco spoke. "The girls said you were the last one, and that you were dressed, what's the hold up? We're celebrating our win by sneaking off campus to get some drinks,"

Albus moved in from behind the blonde, confused. "Why are you sulking? We won, you should be excited,"

Emma shook her head and continued to glare at her muddy shoes. "My mum was here, in the crowds, cheering me on…she hasn't been to one of my matches in years." She mumbled.

"That's good, yeah?" Albus tried to understand.

"I was so happy to see her face. Did you know, during every match I would try to find her face; hope that she would surprise me one day? Well, she finally did," Emma growled. "But she's not here for me. She's here for work,"

Her mother always had ulterior motives.

Draco sighed, having heard this a dozen times before. "You cry when she doesn't come to your matches, you cry when she does come to your matches, make up your bloody mind!"

"Make up my mind?" Emma frowned, fierce eyes turning to him. "Do you know that even when she does come home early from work, she just locks herself up in her office and sometimes skips dinner? Whenever I think she's home to see me, or my siblings, or even ma; she barely spends any time with—"

Draco snapped. "At least she tries! She comes home late because she wants to make an effort and you're not making it any easier for her."

"You don't understand." Emma huffed, looking away from the fuming teen.

Albus whispered. "But I do…my mum is away a lot because of her work too and sometimes when she comes home it can be rough. It doesn't mean she doesn't love me or James. She's out there, providing for us, and I'm proud of her for it."

"Albus—" Emma tried to apologize.

But Draco cut her off. "Your mother is finally here, we may not know for how long, but you better make the best of it instead of sulking before this opportunity passes you by. Now, get off your arse so we can get wasted,"

"I agree," Albus sighed, leaning an arm on the blonde's shoulder. "I need a drink after this deep conversation so, come on," He grabbed her limp hand and pulled her to stand. "Let's go be stupid teenagers."

Emma laughed softly, resting her full weight on Albus's shoulder. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"…hey," A low voice spoke as Hermione closed the front door gently. "Don't be too loud, Tom is finally asleep, and I don't want to go through the process again."

Hermione dropped her bag near the door and hung up her school robe. "Ah, it'll be my turn tomorrow. I might give the sitter the day off and invite my mum over to watch Tom with me, she's missed him."

A snort. "She saw him last week,"

"You and I both know this but try telling my mum that," Hermione finished removing her shoes before she joined her wife on the couch. "It's because she's retired and bored."

Bellatrix snickered, kicking her feet into the other woman's lap. "You missed dinner, I thought you finished class early and took care of the students. How was class by the way?" She held her hand up to stifle a yawn.

"It was fine, I gave the students an essay on the first day," Hermione said quickly before mumbling. "…Emma," Hermione begins softly, gaining Bellatrix's full attention this time. "I missed dinner because I had time to watch her quidditch match—" Bellatrix smiles. "…she's gotten so much better,"

Bellatrix snorts, eyebrows raised teasingly. "Of course, she has, you haven't seen her play since her second year." She taunts, brushing her fingertips against Hermione's arm. "…and, I've taught her all I know."

"I was able to catch up with Rosie and Eddy too," Hermione said softly, leaning her head back against the couch. "…I'm keeping an eye out for them."

Bellatrix nods firmly. "Good."

Hermione smiles softly. "But seriously…I've missed this. You know, being a regular person. I feel like I've missed so much in their lives but," She trails off, lip between her teeth, as she stares up at the ceiling. "…I don't want to miss a moment more."

Hermione runs a hand through her thick hair, irritated. "But I can't stop working—"

"I know, we know, your job is a big responsibility," Bellatrix admits. "I understand—the kids do."

Hermione nodded, she had heard it all before. "…once I'm finished with this job, I'll take off during the kids Holiday. Maybe we can go on one of my dad's boats, all of us, it's been a while; we can invite Harry and Ron too…your sisters?"

"The whole family; sounds good." Bellatrix kisses her forehead. "But first," She hesitantly stands from her seat to walk towards the living room table where a file sat. "Let's solve this case, hmm?" She turned to face her wife with a determined look.

Hermione sighs roughly. "Okay." She plucks a blank notepad from beside her along with a blue pen. "…let's review the facts again…"

A gatekeeper's job was never done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been contemplating if I should make a sequel to my first story. I may not finish this, but I wanted to write down all these thoughts I had and put them together.
> 
> I wanted to write this not only because we don't see a lot of Bella/Mione family fics, but also because I wanted to explore the lives and personalities of their children I mentioned in the first book. So, this may be nothing or it could turn into something; we'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
